The Princess of the Witch
by cinderella191
Summary: Aryanna jeune lycéenne va aprendre à ces dépend qu'en tentant de renier sa vrai nature , on subit de lourde conséquence. Sorcière , lou-garou , Elfe et vampire à profusion
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde me voila de retour !! Avec une nouvelle histoire bien différente ... Elle n'aura pas pour personnage principaux Bella et Edward mais certain des personnages risque de leurs ressembler . C'est une histoire qui sort littéralement de mon imagination ... C'est pourquoi j'èspère que vous l'apprécierez**

* * *

_The princess of the witch._

Prologue:

Salut, moi c'est Aryanna jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, enfin dans quelques jours j'aurais la majorité, idée qui ne me réjouit pas tant que ça, enfin bref je ne peux pas vous raconter tout pour le moment. Le jour de mes 18 ans c'est bientot la rentrée au lycée Evariste Galois, vous me direz que ça ne vous regarde pas et pourtant …

En apparence jeune fille modeste, d'une famille d'ouvrier, d'apparence plutôt normale sans ennuis…

Mais ce n'est qu'une façade… Et si vous rentriez dans mon monde ? Ou surnaturel, guerre, trahison et pouvoir rime avec LA normalité ?

* * *

**VOila j'attend vos avis , je poste le prologue mais les chapitres ce feront attendre désolé ... J'ai une autre fic en cours... PArdonnez moi d'avance .**

**Bisous à tous Mélissa...**


	2. Chaptitre 1

Chapitre I

_Voila aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Dernière année dans ce lycée, la terminale, juste une année avant d'atteindre mon rêve, ma liberté. Je descendais du bus, comme à mon habitude je resserrais ma prise autour de mon sac. Levant le regard vers cet établissement drastique, avance vers une nouvelle année, de nouvelles surprises.__  
__Je passais les grilles, tout les élèves étaient excités, vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi s'excité pour s'y peu. J'entrai dans le couloir principal, où étaient affiché les classes. Tout à coups deux folles me foncèrent dessus quand enfin je fus relâché je les observait, deux mois sans les voire, en si peu de temps tout une vie peu changé, je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit.__  
__Cécilia une de mes meilleurs amie, brune avec de belles boucles les cheveux court, elle est assez grande et adorable. Ninon une scrupturale blonde au yeux bleu._

**-Alors les filles les vacances ?**

_Après avoir échangé un regard complice._

**-on est dans la même classe !** Crièrent-elles en chœur.

_Et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous nous connaissions depuis la sixième et étions vite devenu inséparable. _

**-J'ai passé mes vacances avec Nicolas, a saint Tropez c'était super**.

_Nicolas et Cécilia étaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans, et toujours aussi amoureux qu'à leur début._

**-Franchement la Bretagne c'est beaucoup mieux !**

_Comme toujours notre bretonne de Ninon revendiquait ces origines, attention je ne suis pas contre, mais disons qu'entre nous c'est un petit jeu !_

**-Vraiment la Normandie c'était grandiose ! **Ajoutais-je pour l'énerver !  
**-Attend que tu viennes en Bretagne ! En plus on fait les meilleurs gâteaux !****  
****-Moi je viens ! **Cria Cécilia !

_Cécilia était aussi maigre que n'importe lequel des mannequins et pourtant elle mangeait pour deux ... Pas comme tout le monde ... Quoi que moi je n'avais pas à me plaindre j'ai toujours été mince cependant dans le genre mou , j'étais plutôt maladroite , rien d'un athlète , j'étais aussi pâle que la craie , des yeux d'un marron commun , comparé aux superbes yeux bleu de Ninon, mes cheveux m'arrivaient au creux du dos bouclant vers les pointes ,brun tirant vers le noirs avec des reflets roux et quelques mèche doré qui porterait à croire que dans mes ancêtres il devait y avoir une blonde, en clair j'étais une fille tout à fait banale en apparence ._

**-On n'y va ? **Me demanda Ninon.

_Je les suivais jusqu'à la salle de réunion qui servait aux fêtes et à la réunion ainsi qu'au discours de rentré. Pendant que le directeur nous faisait ces habituelles recommandation je m'évadais dans mon monde. Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé et pourtant j'avais ce drôle d'impression que tout allait changé cette année. Je contemplais les élèves quand je croisa le regard d'un adonis à l'opposé de la salle, il me fixait ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à décroché mon regard de ses yeux, de là où j'étais assise je ne pouvais pas bien le voir, il avait les cheveux noir ébène, aussi blanc que moi. Quelque chose en lui me fit frissonner. Puis soudain tous les élèves se levèrent et je perdis cet ange dans toute cette foule._

**-Alors Blanche-Neige tu rêvasses encore ! **Pouffa Cécilia.  
**-Hum... Mouais.. **

_Je détestais quand elles m'appelai comme ça, mais que voulez vous elles adorait me taquiné. Etait-ce ma faute si malgré des heures passées au soleil je n'arrivais pas à bronzer ? Peu importe le temps ma peau était aussi blanche que la neige ! Et même sans maquillage mes lèvres étaient aussi rouges que le sang.__  
__Vraiment pourquoi continuaient-elles de m'embêter ! Je me sentais déjà différentes des autres, mais le fait qu'on me le rappelle à longueur de journée me rendait folle, à croire que je ne pourrais jamais oublié qui je suis._  
_On me tira le bras !_

**-Allez les filles !!! **Ninon était toujours aussi impatiente !

_Il faut dire qu'elle était une des filles les plus intelligentes du lycée ! Elle adorait les cours ! __  
__Et oui, elle, elle était vraiment une extraterrestre ! Je dois dire que mon niveau scolaire est très bon, mise à part les mathématiques et le comble c'est que mon lycée n'a pas l'option qui m'aurait convenu pour ma section ES, l'anglais je déteste, la ses je m'y étais prise trop tard il n'y avait donc plus de place, ne me restant plus que l'option math, ce qui me faisait un coefficient 7 en mathématiques. Les math seront mon ennemi cette année. Enfin nous nous assîmes à une place de trois au premier rang sur ordre de Ninon, à cette fille._

**-Bonjour à tous je suis votre professeur d'anglais Mr. Dandin et aussi votre professeur principale....**

_Je perdis le fil du discours encore une fois, mais cette fois ci parce que je sentais un regard sur moi, comme si on me fixait. Mais étant au premier rang, je ne pouvais pas me retourné. Je passai ma main sur ma nuque tentant de chasser cette impression._

**-Alors les filles ! Vous avez vu quelques garçons intéressants ?** Nous chuchota cécilia.

_Depuis un moment elle essayais de nous caser, Ninon n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse, quand à moi l'amour je ne voulais plus en entendre parlé, je n'avais été qu'avec des garçons pas plus mature qu'un gosse de cinq ans ! _

**-Vous savez en faites cette été, j'ai rencontré un garçon il s'appelle Jérémy, et on sors ensemble depuis un mois !****  
****-quoi !** Cria Cécilia !

_Elle se reprit en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Moi je tentais de dissimuler mon hilarité._

**-Pourquoi ? Comment ! Le téléphone ça existe ! **S'énerva Cécilia.  
**-Je sais j'aurais du vous en parler je suis désolé les filles.****  
****-Mais voyons ne sois pas désolé, il est comment ? Il habite ou ?** Lui demandais-je sur un ton serein.  
**-A phoenix, c'est à une heure de Forks.****  
****-Une heure d'ici ! Je suis super contente pour toi !** S'excita Cécilia.  
**-il est super gentil et romantique, les filles je crois que je suis amoureuse.****  
****-HUM**

_Le professeur nous rappela à l'ordre, hum... l'amour, c'est si abstrait...J'ai parfois l'impression que ma vie entière est une espèce rêve. Et que j'attends vainement celui qui réussira à me réveiller. Ce n'est pas que je sois seule, c'est que je trouve inintéressant de parler avec des gens qui ne se préoccupe pas réellement de moi, je ne suis pas très sociable, mais je ne reste pas non plus dans mon coin. Bizard ? Souvent ma mère me disait que j'étais une enfant différent des autres, si j'avais alors su interpréter ses mots cela m'aurait éviter toutes les surprise de cet été ...__La sonnerie retentit._

**-Les filles je vous rejoint au prochain cours je vais à l'intendance.****  
****-Un problème ?** Me demanda Ninon.  
**-Non, je suis juste dispensé dé sport pour l'année !****  
****-La chance ! **Plaisanta cécilia.

_Je me dépêchais de rassembler mes affaires et marchais à vive allure en direction de l'intendance. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le sport, les seuls qui me plaisaient étaient la natation et la gymnastique quand ma maladresse ne m'envoyait pas à l'infirmerie. Etre dispensé pour cette année ne me dérangeait pas, c'était plutôt la raison. Ils avaient insisté pour que je ne fasse pas d'éducation sportive, pour des raisons encore inconnue, ils me cachaient tellement de choses, comment avoir confiance en eux ?__  
__Aille... Je vient de ma prendre le pieds dans la dernière marche quelle idiote.._  
_Je ferme les yeux en attendant le choc, mais rien ne vient à la place je sens des bras enrouler ma taille. __  
__J'ouvre mes eux de surprise. Stupeur c'est l'adonis de ce matin. _

**-ça va ?** Me demanda t-il de son doux ténor.  
**-O..ui mer..ci **bredouillais-je.  
**-Derien.**

_Il me remit sur pieds avant de me décocher un sourire à en faire jalousé les mannequins.__  
__Je le regardais s'éloigné.__  
__Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant chez cet ange. Ange ? Reprend toi tu ne le connais même pas._

**-Mlle Taylor ?**

_Mince le rendez vous._

**-Oui j'arrive, désolé du retard.**

_Et j'entrais dans le bureau. Pendant qu'elle vérifiait les papiers je repensait à ce garçon.__  
__Les cheveux noirs ébène la peau aussi blanche que la neige, des yeux verts émeraude à en coupé le souffle._

**-N'oubliez pas que pendant vos heures de sport vous devrez vous présentez en classe 105, pour un travail qui remplacera votre note de sport.****  
****-Hum..Oui merci**.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce début ?


	3. Chaptitre 2

LA ses pour ceux qui demande c'est : science économique et sociale

* * *

Mysterieux

_Je me dépêchais de retrouver les filles en 506, ses, géniale ! En plus j'avais encore Mr Martinet ! Ce prof est complètement nul dans sa matière, je ne dit pas qu'il n'est pas sympa, au contraire il est drôle, mais pour tout ce qui concerne la ses là on se croirait débarqué sur Mars !__  
__LA sonnerie avait déjà retentit depuis 5 bonnes minutes ! J'allais être en retard ! Pourvu qu'il ne m'envoie pas chercher un billet de retard à l'autre bout du lycée._

Toc Toc.

**-Entrez.****  
****-Désolé Mr. J'était au secrétariat.****  
****-Bien entrez Mlle Taylor et aller vous assoire près de , à cause de votre retard vous serez son guide dans le lycée.**

_Je regardais en direction du Mister Masen . Waouh ! Mon ange, mon ange s'appelait Masen et j'étais son guide ! Calme Ana ! Calme, doucement.__  
__Je me dirigeais à ma place atitré c'est à dire près de se séduisant et mystérieux Masen.__  
__Je m'assis et sortit ma trousse ainsi que mon classeur.__  
__Il me regardait._

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Shane, comment s'appelle ma ravissante guide ?**

Ravissante, je rougis, stupide rougeur.

**-Aryanna Taylor , alors tu es nouveau tu viens d'où ?****  
****-Birman, environ à 10 heures de route d'ici.****  
****-S'il vous plait pourriez vous faire connaisse avec Aryanna en dehors des cours.**

_Nouvelle rougeur, suivis des regards meurtriers des filles de la classe. Quoi ? Je n'avais pas demandé à être assise à coté de cet apollon et encore moi d'être son guide.__  
__Le temps passait si lentement.__  
__De temps à autre je jetais des coups d'œil à mon voisin, mais à chaque fois lui aussi me regardait, je cachais mon visage de son mystérieux regard de mes cheveux._

Dring !

_Ouf la sonnerie, c'est la pose. Je me dépêche de sortir rejoindre Ninon, car Cécilia à cours de ses avec Mme Malhanche !_

**-Bah dis donc Ana t'as de la veine, le nouveau est super mignon !****  
****-Et Jérémy alors ? Tu l'oubli ?****  
****-Pas du tout ! Mais je peu contempler les merveilles du monde, en plus il n'arrête pas de te regardé.**

_Je jette un petit coup d'œil, mince il me regarde vraiment. Je dois sûrement lui faire penser à quelqu'un qu'il connaît.__  
__Zut il s'approche de nous._

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Shane.****  
****-Moi c'est Ninon, alors comment tu trouves notre lycée ?****  
****-A vrai dire les gens sont plutôt intéressant.**  
_  
__Je deviens folle ou quand il dit intéressant ses yeux se posent sur moi.__  
__Je deviens folle._

Dring !  
_  
__Mince encore une heure avec lui, je ne tiendrais pas._

_Le prof continu de nous parle de la crise financière mais moi je suis ailleurs, en faite je suis avec Shane.__  
__Je peux le contempler de plus près maintenant qu'il écoute enfin .__  
__Sa peau est encore plus blanche que la mienne presque laiteuse , j'ai une envie folle de le toucher pour confirmer mes pensées , mais ça ne serait pas convenable , alors j'enfouis mes mains sous la table. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, sont en bataille et pourtant dans un style coiffé, et ses yeux ses yeux d'un or liquide encore jamais vu auparavant. Son débardeur laisse entrevoir sa musculature, dieu qu'il est beau._

**-Quelque chose ne vas pas Aryana ?**

_Mince il m'a vue le détaillé, et pourtant un magnifique sourire en coin est dessiné sur son visage._

**-Tu portes des lentilles ?**

_Voila, je pouvais pas y aller plus doucement !__  
__Cependant ma question semble le désarçonné._

**-Non, pourquoi ?****  
****-Et bien t'es yeux sont de couleur or !****  
****-Tu n'en as jamais vu ?**  
_  
__Il me demande ça d'un ton presque choqué, désolé si auparavant je n'ais jamais rencontré personne avec des prunelles topazes. Et pourtant derrière cette question il y une once d'ironie._

**-Jamais.****  
****-Vraiment ... Et bien tu es plus impressionnante que je ne le pensais.**

_Il murmura cela d'un ton si doux que je compris que je n'étais pas sensé l'entendre, alors je ferais comme tel._

**-Quelle option a tu pris ?****  
****-Mathématiques, et toi ?****  
****-Moi aussi, tu aimes les math ?****  
****-Non pas du tout !**

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il cherchait un sens caché à mes mots._

**-Pourquoi avoir choisi mathématiques alors ?****  
****-Je déteste l'anglais, je me suis inscrite trop tard pour la ses, et espagnol il n'y a pas dans se lycée et toi ?****  
****-J'aime les mathématiques.****  
****-Mlle Taylor et Mr Masen , s'il vous plait silence.**

_Mais enfin la sonnerie retentit._

_Une journée qui s'achève, je rejoint Ninon, Cécilia nous attend déjà à la porte._

**-alors les filles comment c'était ?****  
****-tu dis ça mais vas te manquer !****  
****-Bien sur Blanche-neige.****  
****-Ninon !****  
****-Je ne suis pas dans l'histoire moi ! Mais pour ne pas rater le bus faudrait ce dépêché.**

_On cours comme des folles jusqu'au bus ! Cécilia à toujours son chauffeur personnel Nicolas, Ninon prend le bus pour phoenix et moi celui de Forks, toujours à moitié vide.__  
__Je m'installe donc à ma place dans le fond du bus près de la vitre, vu que je suis la dernière déposée.__  
__Je met mes écouteurs et m'enferme dans ma bulle imaginaire, le bus démarre enfin.__  
__Mais il faut vraiment que quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi avec un bus vide, je me tourne vers cet personne avec le regard le plus noir que j'ai.__  
__Quand : celui qui s'est assis près de moi ne s'avère être que Mister Masen. Il me sourit de se sourire en coin ravageur._

**-Tu habites Forks ?****  
****-Oui dernier arrêt je crois !**

_Je ravale ma salive._

**-Eh Dan c'est bien le dernier arrêt ? demande mon adonis à quelqu'un assis au siège d'à coté.**

_Je penche ma tête, un blond à la peau pâle, mais d'une beauté similaire à shane lui répond._

**-Oui c'est ça.****  
****-C'est mon frère Dan , elle s'est Aryanna.****  
****-La fameuse Aryanna .**

_Je jette un regard interrogateur à shane , qui hausse les épaules.__  
__Je me renferme dans ma bulle tentant de ne pas penser à l'adonis assis à mes côtés.__  
__Comment un garçon que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures peu avoir un tel effet sur moi.__  
__Je en peux pas continuer c'est malsain. Ana, il est beau ok, il est mystérieux tant mieux, mais tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme toutes ses filles qui bavent sur lui.__  
__Enfin le dernier je descends.__  
__Par chance l'arrêt est juste en face de ma maison. __  
__Les deux Masen descendent._

**-Aryanna attend !**

_Je me retourne pour lui faire face, je vois Dan levé les yeux au ciel et se diriger vers la maison inhabité voisine à la mienne. Rectification habitée par les Masen !_

**-A demain.****  
****-Comment ?**

_Et il s'en va comme ça d'un signe de main, Ana tu n'es pas désorienté, je me tourne et avec mes dernières forces avance vers ma maison.__  
__J'habite avec ma mère, ma mère est du genre hyperactive, nous continuons d'habiter dans la maison que mon père lui a achetée quand il a sus pour sa grossesse. Mon père je ne l'avais jamais vu avant cet été. Mais c'est un autre sujet.__Je montais les escaliers conduisant à ma chambre, ma mère devait encore être au travail.__  
__Ma chambre : un plancher blanc, des murs bleu clair, le plafond incliné, les rideaux en dentelle blanchâtre à la fenêtre, rien n'avait changé depuis ma naissance et ça me convenait.__  
__Un énorme lit prônais au centre de la pièce, une armoire sur la droite près de ma bibliothèque personnelle, mon bureau sur la gauche ou était mon ordinateur portable, une des choses les plus importante dans ma vie. Près de la fenêtre une porte qui conduisait à ma salle de bain aménagé. Et oui deux femmes à la maison pour une sale de bain cela devenait invivable.__  
__Ce soir je n'avais pas faim. __Je pris une rapide douche et mis mon pyjama ; simple short gris et débardeur blanc, j'allais fermer les volets quand j'aperçus à la fenêtre de la maison voisine Shane, je décidais donc de ne pas m'exposer, quelque chose chez lui me disait qu'il était dangereux.__  
__Le mystère que représentait Shane me rongeait. Et Shane lui-même m'obsédait encore plus ! Idiote ! Idiote !_

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de Shane? Dan ?  
Ma fiction vous plait?


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Merci pour toutes vos review's encourageante !!! Très heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise !!!!! Disons que cette fiction est basée sur un rêve !!! Qui ne voudrais pas être speciale ???**_

_

* * *

_

_Mauvaise nuit et nouvelle journée en approche.__  
__Mes deux premières heures était sport auxquelles je ne pouvais me joindre et était obligé d'aller en permanence.__  
__Sortir de mon lit pour aller en permanence, ça m'énerve, je préfèrerais passer quelques heures dans mon lit ..._

**-Ana !!! **Tu vas être en retard !!!Me cria du réez de chaussé ma mère.  
**-Hum... J'arrive. **Balbutiais-je

_Bon je vais être courageuse et sortir de mes couettes super chaudes.__  
__Enfin, je prends dans mon armoire un jean et un chemisier noir.__  
__Une bonne douche s'impose.__  
__J'adore laisser culer l'eau sur ma peau, c'est purifiant et relaxant.__  
__Mais malheureusement je dois sortir de la douche ou je manquerais le bus.__Je descends attirer par l'odeur de pain grillé. Ma mère est déjà partit, mais ma quand même laissé de la brioche complètement calciné, merci maman.__  
__Je jette la brioche, pour ne pas risquer une intoxication, prend un bol dans l'étagère et me verse des céréales et du lait. Cinq minutes pour manger et cinq autre à me brosser les dents, le bus est là dans deux minutes ! Super je suis dans les temps ! J'attrape mon sac et ferme ma porte. __  
__Mais pour la première fois je ne suis pas seule à mon arrêt ; Shane._

**-Bonjour Princesse ! **Un frisson me submergea.  
**-Salut.****  
****-Bien dormi ?****  
****-Mal en faite.**

_Un sourire se dessine sur son visage._

**-Sadique !**

_Oups c'est sortit tout seul ..._

**-J'ai hanté tes rêves avoue !****  
****-ça jamais !**

_Une voiture s'arrête devant nous. Dan est au volant une jolie fille brune est devant lui, derrière une magnifique blonde et un brun à l'air plutôt costaud.__  
__Des nouveaux eux aussi ?__  
__La brune ouvre le carreau._

**-Bonjour !** Me dit-elle de sa voix chantante. Elle à les cheveux court et pourtant elle est magnifique, elle a un air de ressemblance avec Shane et Dan, en faite en y regardant de plus près ils se ressemblent tous !  
**-Bonjour. **Réussis-je enfin à répondre de ma voix monotone.  
**-Shane tu devrais venir avec nous !**

Elle semblait vouloir dissimuler un ordre derrière sa jolie voix, cette fille avait vraiment l'air charmante.

**-Je prendrais le bus aujourd'hui.****  
****-Alors moi aussi !** Chantonna la brunette.  
**-Mila !** Cria shane.  
**-On y va ! A plus Aryanna !** Me dit Dan avant de remonter le carreau et de partir à toutes vitesse.

_Enfin le bus arrivait. Les portes s'ouvrirent et en gentleman Shane me laissa passé la première. Comme à mon habitude je m'assis dans le fond et comme hier shane me rejoint.__  
__La question me piquait les lèvres._

**-C'était ta sœur ?****  
****-qui ? Mila ? Bon dieux non.** Rit-il  
**-Vous vous ressemblez !****  
****-Vraiment pourquoi ? **Il semblait réellement intéressé par ma réponse.  
**-La même peau, cette façon de parler, vos yeux, votre aura !****  
****- Mon aura ?** Vraiment. Il sembla médité ma réponse. **–C'est ma cousine.****  
****-A je vois ! Et les autres ?**

_Ana ! Je suis vraiment trop curieuse._

**-Mon autre frère Jensen et sa copine Elisabeth qui est ma cousine.****  
****-Ta cousine elle aussi ?****  
****-Hum oui, on est très proche. **Il semblait gêné, alors j'arrêtai mon interrogatoire.

_Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le bus c'était rempli et que nous arrivions au lycée. Trop absorbé à détaillé ce mystérieux Shane.__  
__Enfin le bus s'arrêta. Je descendis et alla rejoindre Cécilia et Ninon qui m'attendait dans l'entrée._

**-Salut !****  
****-Salut !! ****  
****-Devine quoi Ana ? **Me demanda Ninon.  
**-Tu es dispensé de sport ?****  
****- Ma voiture est enfin réparée !****  
****-Super, mais comment t'a fais pour payer ?**

_Et oui en étant étudiante on a pas vraiment le temps de se trouver un boulot._

-**Ma mère me l'a offert, on a reçu les papiers pour le concours de la Sorbonne à Paris.****  
****-Paris ! **Cria Cécilia !!!  
**-Je sais c'est un autre pays à des kilomètre d'ici ! Mais c'est tellement génial !!****  
****-Bravo ! **Soufflais-je émue.

_J'étais réellement fière pour mon amie, chacune d'elle savaient ce qu'elles voulaient faire plus tard, elles avaient un avenir, mais pour moi depuis cet été il m'était difficile de penser à un futur._

**-A tout à l'heure les filles !****  
****-Amuse toi bien en perme ! **Me cria Cécilia de l'autre bout du couloir.

_Mais quand j'entrai en perme quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Shane, que fait-il ici ?_

**-t'a pas sport ?****  
****-Je suis dispensé pour l'année !****  
****-Moi aussi !**

_Ce sourire en coin temps désirable étendit ces lèvres. Mais attend lui aussi est dispensé de sport toute l'année ? Pourquoi ?__  
__Je m'assis simplement à une autre table. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer même lorsque le surveillant nous donna notre sujet !_

**-Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je amer, je me sentais déstabilisé à cause de son regard.  
**-Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans.****  
****-Hum...Oui toi aussi,non?**

_Il rit._

**-En effet. Quand ?**Me demandat-il.  
**-Le 7 septembre.**

_Il bondit hors de sa chaise et vint se poster en face de moi, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien.__  
__J'essayais de faire une diversion._

**-Et toi ?****  
****-Le 7... Septembre.**

_J'avalai ma salive._

**-Quelle coïncidence ! **Riais-je.

_Il rapprocha encore plus son visage, cherchant désespérément quelque chose dans mon regard._

**-Coïncidence ? Ou destin ?****  
****-Tu ne vas pas faire un plat parce qu'on ai née le même jour !** Riait-je pour tenter de défaire l'atmosphère.- **Tient à quel heure es tu née ?****  
****-Minuit !**

_Impossible cette fois je ne riais plus._

**-Tu mens !****  
****-Jamais.**

_Il me sourit de toutes ces dents._

**-Tu es spéciale Aryanna, je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit, te prévenir, te protéger, mais ils ne semble pas se préoccupé que tu sois en danger. C'est tellement drôle.**

_Je me sentais menacé._

**-Oui tu es en danger ! Comme j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement.**

_A ce moment tout me revint en mémoire._

Flash Back 

-Ana !!!! Dépêche la voiture t'attend !

_Voila dix-sept ans que je n'ai pas vu mon père, en réalité je ne l'ai jamais vu.__  
__Je sais juste que mon père a abandonné ma mère. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je le rencontre et pourtant il y environ 1 semaines, il l'a appelé, voulant expressément me voir. Ma mère hurlait au téléphone elle l'a même injurier. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle raccroche elle m'ordonne de le voir au moins une fois ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Voila pourquoi aujourd'hui 5 juin valise en main j'avance jusqu'à la voiture noir qui me conduira à l'aéroport vers je ne sais où._

**-Chérie fait attention à toi. **Me demanda ma mère les larmes aux yeux.  
**-Promis à dans un mois !**

_Mais le plus important n'est pas le voyage ou même la destination d'un autre état des états unie ou même que mon père est milliardaire non le plus important c'est que mon père est un sorcier. Suis-je folle ? Non ! Et pourtant je n'ai jamais cru à tout ces truc de surnaturel.__J'arrive dans une sorte de salon décoré aristocratiquement, ça fait vraiment vieillot avec la cheminé allumé. Mon père est brun plutôt grand bien proportionné. Et bizarrement je m'attendais à voir un homme en piteux état._

**-Aryanna ! Ça fait longtemps !****  
****-A vrai dire jamais, vu que vous m'avez abandonné !****  
****-Tu peux me tutoyer !****  
****-Ecoutez je ne voulais pas venir, c'est ma mère qui m'y à forcé ! Maintenant que c'est fait je repars chez moi.**

**Je me retourne pour partir et la des meubles colossales me bloque le passage. Sur le coup je suis plutôt ahurie, je cherche comment ont à fait pour les déplacer.**

**-Tu me voit navré de t'annoncer cela comme ça, mais je suis un sorcier.**

_Je rigole et me tourne vers lui._

**-En faite vous êtes timbré !**

_Mais je me retrouve à flotter dans les airs !__  
__Lorsque mes pieds toucheà nouveau le sol._

**-Co..m..m..ent ?****  
****-Je suis un sorcier, et tu en deviendra une bientôt, le jour de tes dix-huit ans.****  
****-Non vous mentez, et tout ça c'est que de la manipulation !****  
****-Vraiment ? Depuis n moment ne te sens pas plus forte physiquement que mentalement ? Ne rêve tu pas de chose qui se produisent une fois réveillé ?**

_Comment savait-il ?_

**-Je sais, et tu sais maintenant que tu es différente des autres mortels.**

_Pour dire la vérité il m'a fallu une bonne semaine avant de sortir de ma chambre chez mon père. Tout le monde rêve d'être unique, différent avec des super pouvoir ! Moi aussi, mais lorsque ça nous arrive c'est plus vraiment pareil.__  
__Un soir ma femme de ménage m'a dit qu'il fallait que je soupe avec mon père et des invités, en tenue convenable. Et je ne m'attendais à tout sauf à ça._

_Des aristocrates dans leurs costumes tous à me fusiller du regard._

**-Aryanna, voici quelques membres du conseil.****  
****-Conseil ? **Demandais-je.  
**-Des sorciers ! **répliqua un homme à la moustache.  
**-Assied toi. **Me proposa mon père, ce que je fis.

**-Et bien tout d'abord il faut que tu sache, qu'il n'existe pas que des sorciers dans le monde.****  
****Loup-garou et vampire existent aussi, et nous ne vivons en paix que grâce aux intouchables, un trio dirigé par le plus puissant des sorciers, des loups et des vampires****  
****Tous les 500 ans de nouveaux intouchables sont désigné. Ils vivent longtemps et reste jeune physiquement. Si c'est monsieur son là ce soir c'est pour toi. Les sorciers sont investis de leurs pouvoirs le jour de leurs dix-huit ans. Il est donc plus dur de localiser l'intouchable sorcier. Mais nous connaissons sont année de naissance, la même année que toi. Les intouchables ne peuvent être que des hommes, ils naissent le même jour à la même heure, mais les vampires pas exactement à la même année. Cependant l'oracle à prédit il y a peu de temps que notre intouchables serait une jeune fille, qui vivrais hors de notre société, comme humaine. Aryanna lors de ton année de naissance il n'y a qu'une fille sorcière qui est née. Et c'est toi. Tu dois comprendre que...**

**-Alors c'est pour ça ! Tu ne voulais me voir que pour ta foutue prophétie ! ****  
****-Aryanna, cela n'implique pas que toi et la paix entre nos nations mais le monde. Si la paix se brisait le monde serait le terrain de batail de cette guerre. Des milliers de morts.**

_J'étais sous le choc pour pouvoir parlé même émettre un simple son devenait impossible._

**-Le jour de tes dix-huit ans tu recevra tes pouvoirs de sorcières mais beaucoup plus que ça le pouvoir ultime que chaque intouchable a en lui. Personne ne doit savoir car nous gardons nos identités secrètes. Personne ne doit jamais boire ton sang. Car dans chaque nation il y a des complots pour la guerre. Boire le sang d'un intouchable confère un immense pouvoir, mais un pouvoir diabolique.**

_Chacun des hommes présent chuchotais et pourtant tous ces chuchotis me faisait tourné la tête. Je ne me souviens pas grands chose de la fête, peu après ça je me suis évanoui.__Lors de mon retour pour Forks, mon père m'a recommandé d'être prudente. __  
__Mais tout ce que j'avais appris durant mon voyage était dans un coin de ma mémoire, tentant d'oublier ou de faire comme si je ne savais rien, mais on peut que faire face à la réalité_.

Fin flash back

* * *

**J'attend vos review's avec impatience !!!**


End file.
